1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device including a support pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices are considered to be an important factor in electronic industry because of their small size, multi-function, and/or low fabrication cost. The semiconductor devices are being highly integrated with the development of the electronic industry, e.g., line widths of patterns of the semiconductor devices are reduced for high integration of the semiconductor devices. However, new exposure techniques and/or expensive exposure techniques are required to reduce line widths of the patterns to facilitate high integration of the semiconductor devices. Thus, research has been conducted for new integration techniques, e.g., to bury word lines inside a semiconductor substrate in dynamic random-access memory (DRAM) memory devices.